


赫尔墨斯之歌

by Ivansher



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game), 八方旅人, 歧路旅人
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25685311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivansher/pseuds/Ivansher
Summary: 塞拉斯猜的不错，泰里翁挺喜欢这首的。
Relationships: Cyrus Albright/Therion, 学者&盗贼
Kudos: 3





	赫尔墨斯之歌

他不该惊讶的——不会跳舞，唱歌灾难的学者，弹起琴来如鱼得水。从温柔的奏鸣曲到轻快的圆舞曲，都能配合聚会的氛围助兴。保养良好的纤长手指灵活翻飞，目光掠过举杯谈笑的同伴们，嘴角也微微上扬。

男人们醉倒在桌上酣睡，只有泰里翁点到为止。女孩们结伴夜游去了，而塞拉斯又倒了一杯慢慢品味。

泰里翁左手托着下巴，右手的指尖在桌面上轮流敲着。看来他挺喜欢这首呢，塞拉斯很有自知之明地没有跟着哼唱，而是坐回了琴凳上。

曲调有了微妙的变化，节拍也随性起来，一点不像学者平时的样子。泰里翁注视着那个背影，好像还是沾上了醉意，意识都轻飘飘的。

琴声停了吗？他拿不准，反正脑袋里还晃荡着一段旋律，半天绕出不去。塞拉斯一只手搂着他的脖子，方便够过去亲吻。另一只手还被泰里翁攥着，指尖划进掌心，一下，两下，被塞拉斯扣住。就像他们第一次这么做的时候，塞拉斯以为泰里翁要逃，反被盗贼抵在门口。

“嘘。”塞拉斯把对方的手指抵在唇边，“别把人弄醒了。”

盗贼哼了一声，由塞拉斯拉着他上楼。那条领巾真碍眼，进门就该扯掉。塞拉斯完全同意，因为泰里翁的围巾也一样。酒会的旋律沿着楼梯盘旋而上，关进门里，一时半会儿停不下来了。

塞拉斯猜的不错，泰里翁挺喜欢这首的。


End file.
